Emergency Procedures
"Emergency Procedures" is the thirteenth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on July 14th, 2015. Logline Perry is none too pleased when it turns out LaF has Frankensteined JP into…Will's dead body. Meanwhile, Vordenberg reveals some information to Laura about Carmilla's past. Synopsis Perry is having trouble with “Will’s” appearance, seeing as she was the one who staked him during The Battle With The Dean in the previous semester, and the more disturbing part is that he's naked. Vordenberg tries to attack him due to his nature as a vampire, but his bad back stops him from actually doing anything. LaFontaine comes in, telling everyone to calm down while explaining that J.P. hijacked Will's body. After they get a sheet and a dapper hat to cover J.P., LaFontaine explains they couldn’t let J.P. fade with the Library. They needed to find a body for him, which they acquired by way of the prior excursion to the crater, as during the trip, LaFontaine found Will's body and shoved it in their duffle bag, explaining the weight. Perry is not happy with the fact that she unknowingly dragged Will’s dead body, and that LaFontaine “Frankensteined” J.P. into his body. Carmilla walks in drinking a cup of blood and shows mild surprise and curiosity over the fact that J.P. is currently using Will's body as an avatar. Perry, after a rant about the boundaries of science, goes off to the kitchen to bake "furiously". Carmilla examines J.P. 2.0, as he is now dubbed, asking if any of Will’s consciousness still remains within his body. J.P. is almost certain that Will no longer inhabits his body, but cites that he has a craving that he likens to hunger or thirst. Carmilla places her blood cup closer to him and he lunges at it, drinking almost immediately from it. Carmilla deduces that while J.P. can indeed utilize Will's body as an avatar for his own purposes, he still retains the various physical traits of the former tenant, Will's vampiric nature among them, and decides to get the fledgling vampire his own blood cup, with LaFontaine. Vordenberg asks Laura if it’s always like this, referring to the many, many supernatural events around campus, to which Laura replies it’s pretty much been like that since she learned Carmilla was a vampire in the previous semester. She tries to convince him again to share any information he might have, but Vordenberg is reluctant to help her because of the company she keeps, specifically Carmilla. He expresses that he doesn’t trust Carmilla, because he knows her as a murder and betrayer. Laura presses him for what he knows about Carmilla, with Vordenberg telling his family's story. Carmilla was promised to his great-great grandfather, and he truly loved her. When she was turned into a vampire, he took her in and protected her. Carmilla, in turn, murdered his family and loved ones. While he’s speaking, Carmilla walks back into the room, lingering by the doorway. Vordenberg, realizing that she’s standing there, nonchalantly says the story could be distorted with time as a result of being passed down through the ages and hastily departs. Carmilla doesn’t seem too pleased that Vordenberg told Laura that story, but she doesn’t deny the accuracy of the account either. Laura isn’t pleased that Vordenberg won’t help them because of what she did to his ancestor. Without help from Vordenberg, Laura instead proposes they stage a protest and get the Zetas and Summers involved. Carmilla isn’t elated that she wants to call Danny, due to her ongoing issues with the woman. Laura admits that she can’t deal with Carmilla being conflicted over her emotions with everything else going on around campus, asking if she could just be the “kickass heroic vampire girlfriend”. Carmilla agrees, if only for Laura’s sake. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes